Finding The Way
|writer = |directed = |animate = |title card = |previous = "Losing The Way" |next = "Meeting Others" }} Finding The Way is the second in season two of Bikini Bottom Survival. Sypnosis The second episode of a two-parter, SpongeBob and Patrick have to find their way back to the rest of the gang with help by a hurricane survivalist clan. Transcript a brief summary of the events occurring last episode episode then cuts to SpongeBob and Patrick shivering in the hut along with the Survivalist Clan Leader and his group surrounding them Patrick: S- Sandy, Mr.- Mr. Krabs? Even Squidward and Plankton! All gone! If we had all stuck together we would have a full group to gather resources. SpongeBob: Listen Patrick, even though all seems hopeless we have got to continue to fight through this storm. Survivalist Clan Leader: Ah, I should have known you two were with a group at one point. Anyways my name is Stan, and we are all willing to help find your friends whatever the cost. And then you can… run off to your own group and we will- well we will go back to our daily lives as well. down in sorrow Patrick: Everything okay? Stan: Yeah, it’s just… sighs, in this clan we treat each other like brothers and sisters, we hunt together, we collect supplies together and so on so there is this bond that grows between us all that connects us and gives us courage. When four of our mightiest leaders were swept away in the typhoon we kinda just slipped into a hopeless mindset. We tried to hire new leaders but nobody wanted to step up… and maybe you could be our leaders temporarily? We will still help you find your friends, it’s just that we need an essential guide and we feel that you will be up to the task. and SpongeBob look at each other, and both grin SpongeBob and Patrick: Hell yeah! gives SpongeBob and Patrick’s group along with his group backpacks containing water bottles, berries and grains, axes Stan: Alright let’s go! I will search North you guys search South! and the rest of the group split up, with SpongeBob and Patrick being put with a group of 5 and Stan being put in a group of 4 typhoon continues to fight against the two groups and large quantities of water splash the group causing various individuals to occasionally slip and fall into the watery abyss episode cuts to SpongeBob and Patrick’s group SpongeBob: while climbing up a large hill Come on everybody heavily once we… get up on this hill we can get a- a better viewpoint of the area! trees suddenly fall across the hill, barely missing the group, yet still shaking the ground Patrick: Almost there! group then reaches the top of the hill, where a wide view of the area can be seen SpongeBob: Now if we can pinpoint a certain spot that Sandy and the gang are in, that would be great… Group Member: Well wouldn’t that group be on the room? I mean it’s a damn typhoon for god’s sake! SpongeBob: Yes, true, but I know Sandy, she will stick to a certain area and there’s usually a clue…. YES there! tree falls, however nothing struck it, and judging by the odd and unnatural angle an axe obviously cut it down points SpongeBob: I just know it’s them down there. Yes, see more trees are falling at the same angle with nothing related to the typhoon hitting them! That’s someone cutting down a tree! Come on let’s go! Group Member: Couldn’t that be someone else? SpongeBob: It’s worth a try… and Patrick’s group run down the hill, with trees still falling all around them. The water at this point has risen significantly and is attempting to pull them down. A tree falls in front of the group but they continue to run and jump over the tree. Once they are down the hill they continue to dodge multiple trees. They eventually arrive at the trees where Sandy and the gang is Everyone in Sandy’s group: SpongeBob! How did you find us? SpongeBob: No time to talk, we must find the other clan… Sandy: Other clan? Patrick: Follow me I memorized where they were headed. Come on! sprints and follows Patrick. However two members are pulled underwater and can be seen struggling against the water’s grasps when all of the sudden they fall still. Everyone finally reaches Stan’s group Stan: You found em! SpongeBob: Fortunately! Now let’s all head back and head to the hut! It shouldn’t be too fa- words are drowned out by 8 fish who jump out of the nearby forest and charge the group with knives in hand. Everybody starts to charge with their axes in hand Stan: Everybody! Hault! We cannot lose anymore casualties. My entire clan! We have worked hard for this moment, to get revenge on them. SpongeBob and Patrick! Go on run off, as long as we have saved your life, we can feel better about ourselves. Let’s do this. and the gang run off, while Stan and his entire clan charge the scavengers and stab each other. Many individuals lie on the ground dead or roll around helplessly. Stan charges the suspected leader and both whack their axes and knives against each other. Stan is then stabbed in the chest with the knife, and as the knife is left there in his stomach he throws his axe at the leader causing it to head straight into his neck. Stan and the leader both collapse, while two members of Stan’s group defeat the scavengers. gang eventually finds the hut and falls into silence Mr. Krabs: Hey we are all back! and Patrick both look away and stare out at a tiny hole in the hut where the typhoon recklessly tears down trees SpongeBob: We couldn’t have done it without Stan. If Stan hadn’t been there with his support of supplies and support, we all wouldn’t be here right now. For here on out we will NEVER split up again. Alright everyone let’s get some rest. It’s been a long day. Category:Bikini Bottom Survival Category:SBCA Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:SpongeBot678 Category:Episodes Category:SpongeBob fanon Category:Fanon episodes Category:2017 Category:Rocky Lobster Category:Episode transcripts